


Make It Quick (Matt’s Mistake)

by AlyaRayne



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bored Mello, Comedy, Death of a PSP, Fics for Pics, M/M, Sassy Matt, Tormenting Matt, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make it quick, okay? I want to finish this level." Was just about the worst thing Matt could have ever said to Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Quick (Matt’s Mistake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwinkieMonsterTallah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkieMonsterTallah/gifts).



> Inspired by this pic: http://raine-takahashi.deviantart.com/art/Matt-x-Game-64788437 and then dragged out of me by my sister TwinkieMonsterTallah (check her out on deviantART: http://twinkiemonstertallah.deviantart.com/). I swear to this day that she had a gun... So, yeah, it's pretty much dedicated to her. Hope you like it!!!

It was somewhere around two in the morning in the small, cold warehouse that housed two former Wammy’s House orphans. Mello, clad in his favorite black leather skin-tight pants and vest, lounged on the small, uncomfortable plastic chair that sat in front of the three long tables filled with computer equipment. A chocolate bar sat half eaten in his hand, aluminum wrapper covering the part that had yet to be consumed. 

Matt sat a few feet away, curled up on the floor, his back resting against the second plastic seat, claiming that the floor was more comfortable than ‘those fucking death traps ’. In his hands was a PSP, tricked out with a lime green case that clashed horribly with his red hair. His thumbs moved furiously over the buttons, his lips moving rapidly as he muttered under his breath.

Drawing his attention away from Matt, Mello did a quick sweep of the screens. Amane had been in bed for hours now, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t get back up. Not that there were any signs of life anywhere near the house that she shared with Light Yagami. He sighed, boredom setting in. He, unlike Matt, didn’t have an obsession with things like videogames, nor did he have a lot of time to actually sit and read a book. Sliding further down in his chair, Mello bit off a huge chunk of his chocolate, the snap reverberating around the small space like a gunshot. It was a testament to how used to the sound Matt was that he didn’t even flinch. This only served to piss Mello off more. With another loud, frustrated sigh Mello threw the now empty chocolate wrapper onto the cluttered table in front of him and slid out of his seat with all the grace of a cat. And still Matt didn’t look up. Really annoyed now, Mello stalked towards his friend (he was still reluctant to call Matt his boyfriend after their yearlong separation) dropping down into a crouch in front of him. “Matt?” The redhead still didn’t look up, but he did at least respond with a grunt. “Matt, can you look away from the fucking game for a second.” With a sigh of his own, Matt tilted his head up for exactly one second before looking back at his game. The blonde grit his teeth in anger. He knew that the redhead was baiting him, but he also knew that he would make Matt regret it. 

Before Matt really had time to react (mostly because he was a lazy fucker who had never really had much fighting experience) Mello had grabbed his ankle and jerked him away from the table, making him land with a muffled groan. He kicked out with his free leg, but Mello blocked it with his forearm. Matt huffed out a laugh, still not looking away from his game. 

Not satisfied with Matt’s lack of reaction, Mello shifted to his hands and knees and crawled up over the redhead. His thighs brushed Matt’s hips, his body angled low so they were almost pressed together. It was a position he had been in many times, and one that Matt was so used to he automatically positioned his legs in the way that Mello liked. Slightly bent with his feet flat to the floor. This did not mean, however, that he looked away from his game. Mello glared, eyes narrowing dangerously, his scar pulling slightly. And they only narrowed further when Matt said through his cigarette, without looking up, “Make it quick, okay? I want to finish this level.” Mello saw red. 

Quite suddenly, his gloved hand was wrapping around the PSP, jerking it out of Matt’s hands and tossing it to the side. It hit the wall with a spectacular crack, breaking into pieces, the case very nearly exploding. 

“What the fuck, Mello?!” Finally a reaction! Matt sounded genuinely angry now, and it made Mello’s lips tilt up in a smirk.

“Took you long enough.” And then he was pressing his lips hard to the redhead’s. When Matt opened his mouth to protest, Mello slipped his tongue between those soft, slightly chapped lips. Matt resisted, bringing his hands up to push Mello away, but then Mello’s hand slid under Matt’s dark grey and black stripped shirt to play with the flat muscle of Matt’s stomach. It was a wonder to the blonde how the redhead stayed so fit when all he did was play videogames and hack into different top secret government servers. Matt had once said that it was all the sex, but that didn’t explain how he had kept fit the last year. Unless… But no, that thought was better left in the dark. 

With a groan and a shiver, Matt let his protesting hands shift tasks, deciding to pull Mello closer instead of pushing him away. The blonde lowered himself the rest of the way onto Matt, their groins aligning, making both men gasp. Tongues curled against each other, toying with every sensitive spot that could be reached. Matt’s hands slid up the back of Mello’s vest, pushing it up slightly. Mello arched into the sensation, but despite how much he was enjoying this little interlude, he still had to punish his friend for ignoring him. With this thought in mind, Mello ground down against Matt, their erections brushing through denim and leather. Matt groaned, his eyes closing behind his goggles. Mello grinned, holding back his own reluctance to let this end for the brief satisfaction of seeing Matt’s reaction. He ground his hips down once more and then slid off of Matt, standing quickly. Before Matt could really, fully grasp what was going on, Mello was already grabbing his coat off the broken down couch. 

“W-Where are going?” asked the redhead, his voice breathy and his cheeks flushed. 

“Out. We need more chocolate. Watch the screens while I’m gone.” And with that, Mello flipped his hair out from under the red coat and walked out the door, leaving a very frustrated Matt in his wake without any form of entertainment except for those boring, lifeless screens.  
Fin


End file.
